Tomorrow
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Jangan pernah menggantungkan harapanmu pada hari esok, karena kau tidak akan tahu kapan hari esok yang kau tunggu tiba. Atau mungkin saja hari esok itu sudah habis untuk dirimu. (MayuKuro/WARNING! Yaoi/OOC/Oneshoot)


Hari esok itu takkan pernah ada. Sampai kapan pun aku berharap dan bagaimana pun aku meminta, tidak pernah ada.

Apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari hari esok? Sampai kepala ku pun terbelah dua, kau tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan ku. Apa kau pernah berpikir seberapa besar pengorbanan ku saat menetapkan pilihan ku padamu?

Kapan lagi aku akan menatap mu jika tidak sekarang? Hari esok, kah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Tomorrow**

 **By Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, Mayuzumi-san, aku sudah terlambat dari waktu janjian kita." Seorang anak laki-laki dengan surai biru langit, bermanik senada, menatap datar lawan bicara yang ada di hadapannya.

Lelaki bersurai silver di depannya pun ikut tak berekspresi. Entah memang bawaan dari lahir atau sudah malas berekspresi. Manik kelabunya bahkan tak mengisyaratkan makna apapun.

Bayangkan, ia sudah menunggu hampir satu jam, duduk diam sendirian, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghubungi bocah lelaki di hadapannya sejak 48 menit yang lalu, hanya ketidakpastian yang ia dapat.

"Mayuzumi-san marah pada ku?" Bocah biru langit itu berusaha membangunkan kesadaran lawan bicaranya. Asal kau tahu, dia sangat sadar.

"Aku ingin langsung ke intinya saja. Aku ingin kejelasan mengenai hubungan kita." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, lelaki bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu langsung mengemukakan pendapatnya yang sudah ditahan sejak satu jam lalu.

Tak ada respon kilat. Percakapan mereka diselingi keheningan. Tak ada satu pun ekspresi yang muncul dari keduanya. Mereka terlalu datar. Sadarkah mereka apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Terlalu sensitif.

"Apa pembicaraan kita sejak satu tahun lalu tidak cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Tak ada nada yang naik beberapa oktaf, statis, dari mulut si bocah biru langit.

"Begitukah?" Mayuzumi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia canggung, namun juga kecewa.

"Hanya pertemanan." Lanjut si biru langit dengan cepat.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mempertimbangkan perasaan ku sedikit saja?" Mayuzumi kembali bertanya, bisa dibilang memohon. Namun nada bicaranya tidak ketara memohon.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelingi percakapan mereka. Tak satu pun angkat bicara, tak satu pun saling menatap, tak satu pun menampakkan sirat di wajah.

"Maaf.." akhirnya si biru langit menjawab, "aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Ucapnya tanpa perlu repot manatap lawan bicara.

Mayuzumi mulai menyiratkan suatu makna di wajahnya. Ia sedikit melebarkan pupilnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab atau diam saja. Keheningan kembali menyertai.

"Mayuzumi-"

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu. Selamat tinggal, Kuroko." Tak sempat si biru langit melanjutkan kalimat, Mayuzumi sudah beranjak dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Angin malam berhembus, seakan menjadi pelanjut kalimat yang sempat terputus tadi. Bocah biru langit bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, menatap punggung Mayuzumi lekat-lekat, bahwa ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Mayuzumi berjalan gontai meninggalkannya.

Langit malam tak berbintang menjadi saksi bisu akan perpisahan mereka untuk malam ini, atau untuk selamanya?

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun?" Panggilnya kepada lelaki bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam.

Yang terpanggil pun langsung mengalihkan wajah, manik merahnya bertemu dengan manik biru langit Kuroko.

"Kuroko, ada apa? Tumben mengajak ku pergi makan." Ucap lelaki bernama Kagami Taiga.

Kuroko hanya memutar bola mata dan menghela nafas. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin mengajak saja, sudah lama tidak melihatmu makan sampai tersedak."

"Haha.. niatan mu memang tidak pernah baik dari dulu." Respon Kagami terdengar setengah kesal, setengah melecehkan.

Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan senyumannya yang kelewat tipis. "Ayo kita pergi, nanti keburu malam."

.

"Kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu, apa itu?" Tanya Kagami seperti biasa, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Bahkan dia bingung, sedang bicara atau sedang mengunyah.

Kuroko sempat terdiam sebentar, menatap refleksinya di atas permukaan air teh dalam cangkir. "Aku ingin menanyakan soal Mayuzumi-san."

"Oh, dia.." Kagami menyempatkan diri untuk mengunyah dan menelan sisa makanan yang masih bermuara di mulutnya. "Dia memang senpai ku, sih. Tapi, sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak melihatnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus, bukan?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Makanya aku bertanya padamu." Kuroko mulai menyentuh cangkirnya, lalu menyesap isinya.

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Bukannya, kau yang paling dekat dengannya? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

'Skakmat'. Hati Kuroko menjerit demikian. Ia baru sadar bahwa Kagami sering tidak terduga. Kadang ia terlalu bodoh, kadang ia pintar menebak dan kena ke uluh hati.

"Tidak sih. Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepadanya satu minggu lalu, tapi aku belum mendapat balasan." Ia memakan kentang goreng yang dihiraukannya sedaritadi.

"Mungkin dia sibuk dengan tugas akhir, kan dia sudah mau lulus." Kagami ikut melahap besar-besaran burgernya yang ketiga.

"Mungkin saja.." manik birunya langsung lepas dari wajah Kagami, menatap keluar jendela. Langit sudah gelap saja.

Setelah menghabiskan burger ketiganya, Kagami kembali membuka percakapan. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan selain senpai?"

Kuroko terlihat sedang berpikir, mencari suatu topik yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan. "Oh, iya. Minggu depan aku sudah mulai praktik ke rumah sakit."

Kagami langsung menghela nafas berat, seakan menghindari topik yang diambil oleh Kuroko. "Ngomong-ngomong soal praktik, aku jadi ingat kalau minggu depan aku juga praktik. Dan praktik ku itu lebih rumit, dari pada kau hanya sekedar rawat-merawat."

"Maka dari itu aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk belajar persiapan untuk praktik. Hafalkan rumus fisika yang penting-penting." Tiba-tiba Kuroko berubah jadi penasihat atlit.

"Berisik. Memangnya kau ibuku?" Kagami langsung menyeruput softdrinknya, sebagai pengalih pembicaraan.

.

.

.

 _"Halo? Kuroko?"_ Telepon tersambung setengah menit berikutnya. Terdengar suara seseorang yang amat dirindukannya.

"Akashi-kun? Apa kabarmu?" Ia bertanya sebagai pembuka percakapan.

 _"Oh.. aku baik-baik saja. Di sini lebih dingin dari di Tokyo. Bagaimana denganmu?"_ Percakapan pun berjalan dengan mulus.

"Begitukah? Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu.." suaranya pun tak naik beberapa oktaf, statis.

 _"Tenang saja, aku tidak gampang sakit. Ada apa tiba-tiba menelpon?"_

Penelpon pertama pun tidak langsung memberikan respon. Ia sedang berpikir darimana ia harus memulainya.

 _"Kuroko?"_ Penelpon kedua pun terdengar tidak sabaran, seperti tidak punya banyak waktu.

"Ano.. Akashi-kun, apa kau ada rencana untuk kembali ke Tokyo?" Terdengar nada berharap di sana.

 _"Yah.. mungkin aku akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Aku ingin menjenguk 'Senpai' ku."_

"Benarkah? Aku akan menunggumu, Akashi-kun. Aku pikir kita bisa bertemu, meski hanya sebentar."

 _"Benar juga. Akan aku sempatkan. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan yang lain."_

"Sampai bertemu, Akashi-kun."

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai silver itu terduduk di atas kursi roda. Ya, kursi roda. Kuroko tidak mungkin salah lihat. Ada rasa ingin menghampiri, tapi ia merasa tak punya wewenang. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Rasanya berat sekali.

"Kuroko-san, tolong cek pasien yang ada di ruang inap 305." Seorang suster datang dengan tiba-tiba kepadanya, membuat Kuroko refleks bergerak cepat. Lagi-lagi ia melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghampiri lelaki silver itu.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Tentu saja langit sudah menggelap. Ini adalah minggu keduanya praktik di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ini sudah waktunya ia pulang, tapi rasa penasaran yang ia pendam sejak praktik di rumah sakit ini, belum terpenuhi.

Lelaki bersurai silver yang duduk di kursi roda. Astaga, sosok itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Rasanya Kuroko tidak ingin pulang sebelum ia mengetahui siapa identitas laki-laki itu sebenarnya, tapi langit terlihat tidak bersahabat sehingga ia harus pulang lebih cepat.

.

.

.

"Akashi...kun?" Kuroko terdiam menatap lelaki bersurai merah di depannya. Manik ruby dengan sapphire saling bertukar pandang, agaknya mereka berdua bingung.

"Kuroko? Ah, apa kabar?" Demi menghilangkan kecanggungan, Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku.." Kuroko masih gagu. Tak disangka orang yang dirindukannya selama ini tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun."

"Syukurlah, Kuroko. Kau sudah mulai praktik di rumah sakit rupanya." Akashi tersenyum sangat gembira.

Kuroko merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Sejak kapan Akashi bisa mudah tersenyum seperti itu? Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis merespon jawaban Akashi. Akhirnya ia ingat akan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Ano.. Akashi-kun, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Keheningan menyelengi sepersekian detik. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang di telepon? Aku ingin menjenguk senpai ku."

Dengan cepat Kurko langsung berpikir, senpai nya Akashi? Yang mana? Tanpa sengaja ia mengaitkannya pada lelaki bersurai silver yang duduk di atas kursi roda itu.

"Senpai mu yang mana.. Akashi-kun?" Tiba-tiba nada bicaranya melemah.

"Kenapa pertanyaan mu aneh, Kuroko? Tentu saja Mayuzumi-senpai, kau tidak ingat? Padahal kalian sempat terlibat duel di pertandingan Winter Cup."

Pupil Kuroko melebar, sangat lebar. Jika bisa bola mata ini keluar dengan mudah, mungkin sudah terjadi. "Ma-Mayuzumi-san..?"

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu, Kuroko? Ia sudah dirawat di sini hampir tiga minggu, masa kau tidak pernah melihatnya?"

Akashi menengok jam tangannya sekejap. "Kuroko, aku tidak bisa lama-lama aku masih ada urusan, aku pergi ke ruang inap Mayuzumi-senpai dulu ya. Ja.." Akashi berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih membatu.

.

Pukul lima sore, entah mengapa hari begitu lengang menurut Kuroko. Masih jam segini, tapi ia tidak disuruh untuk melakukan apa-apa. Tugasnya, sudah ia selesai kan semua.

Karena waktu luang, ia jadi melamunkan sesuatu. Akhirnya ia ingat apa yang baru saja Akashi katakan tadi pagi.

"Kenapa pertanyaan mu aneh, Kuroko? Tentu saja Mayuzumi-senpai, kau tidak ingat? Padahal kalian sempat terlibat duel di pertandingan Winter Cup."

Suara Akashi saat mengatakan kalimat itu terngiang di kepalanya. Kuroko langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana lelaki bersurai silver itu berada.

.

Lagi, Kuroko terdiam di ambang pintu. Di depan matanya, terbaring seorang lelaki bersurai silver di atas ranjang. Matanya tertutup, sepertinya ia sedang tertidur.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati ranjang, ia melihat wajah lelaki itu dari dekat. Lelaki itu benar-benar dia, benar-benar Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Refleks Kuroko langsung membalikkan badan saat mendengar pintu dibuka dari luar. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam sebahu dengan manik tosca, mengenakan jas dokter.

"Ara.. Kuroko-kun kenapa kau ada di sini?" Lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Reo-sensei.. apa kau dokter dari Mayuzumi-san?" Tak perlu berpikir lama, hanya pertanyaan itu yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulutnya.

Mibuchi Reo tersenyum dengan sangat tipis. "Ya, Mayu-chan sudah berada di bawah penjagaanku sejak dua bulan terakhir ini."

Merasa mendengar dua orang bercakap, lelaki bersurai silver itu membuka matanya, menampakkan manik kelabu yang miskin siratan. Kuroko semakin melebarkan pupilnya.

"Mayu-chan sudah bangun rupanya, bagaimana istirahatnya?" Reo langsung bertanya kepada pasiennya, Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi tampak sedang menyesuaikan cahaya yang jatuh ke retinanya. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pengelihatannya, memastikan siapa dua orang yang sedang berada di dalam ruangannya dan hampir saja mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Sensei.. siapa itu..?" Sepertinya ia sudah mengenali salah satu dari mereka yang bersurai hitam.

Tak ada yang meresponnya dengan cepat. Keduanya sempat terdiam beberapa detik, sampai "apa kau tidak mengingatnya, Mayu-chan?"

Bukannya Mayuzumi tak mengingatnya, siapa lagi manusia bersurai biru langit jika bukan 'dia'? Mayuzumi pun tak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Reo.

"Mayuzumi-san...?" Suara orang ketiga di ruangan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Mayuzumi.

'Suara itu...' Mayuzumi membatin. Betapa ia sangat mengingat nada bicaranya, suaranya. Astaga, sebuah candu.

"Apa kalian butuh waktu sendiri? Aku masih ada urusan di luar sana, permisi." Lalu, Reo beranjak keluar dari ruang inap Mayuzumi.

Ruangan pun langsung dipenuhi dengan keheningan. Tak ada satupun yang enggan memulai pembicaraan. Mayuzumi malah memalingkan wajah menghadap jendela.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mayuzumi-san...?" Suara itu sampai ke pendengaran Mayuzumi. Rasanya sesak sekali jika mendengar suara itu.

"Aku mengirimkan pesan kepadamu beberapa minggu lalu, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan balasan.."

Kembali tak ada respon. 'Kau pikir sudah berapa ribu pesan yang kusampaikan padamu dan tak pernah kau balas.. meskipun tidak tersurat.'

Mayuzumi masih enggan menatap lawan bicaranya saat ini. Ia agak tidak yakin juga sih, kalau Kuroko yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Mayuzumi-san...?" Suara itu kembali mengudara. Bahkan terasa semakin dekat.

Tak perlu lama di sadari, Kuroko sudah menempatkan dirinya di samping Mayuzumi, menduduki tepian ranjang rumah sakit. Rasanya dada Mayuzumi semakin sesak.

"Apa kau marah padaku..?" Suara itu lagi. Ditambah dengan sentuhan yang benar-benar tak terduga.

Kuroko mengusap lembut surai silvernya. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah Mayuzumi bayangkan. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak saja.

"Apa.." Mayuzumi mulai bersuara, hendak menjawab. Pergerakan tangan Kuroko terhenti.

"Apa aku harus 'menghilang' terlebih dahulu, agar kau mencariku..?" Suara monoton Mayuzumi melanjutkan kalimatnya, tentu ia masih tidak mau menatap Kuroko.

Kuroko pun merasakan sesak yang menyerang dadanya, terasa ingin menangis. "Bukan.. bukan begitu, Mayuzumi-san.." tangannya kembali bergerak mengusap surai silvernya.

Kembali hal yang tak terduga terjadi, Kuroko mengecup kening Mayuzumi dengan sayang, penuh dengan kerinduan. Tak bisa dipungkiri 'sebenarnya' ia sangat merindukan laki-laki ini.

"Aku minta maaf..." Kuroko mulai terisak. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu.."

Mendengar isakan itu, Mayuzumi semakin merasakan sesak yang memicu air matanya menetes.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. bahkan sampai sekarang pun, aku masih belum bisa membalas perasaanmu.." Kuroko terus mengecupi kening itu. Dan diusap dengan sangat lembut surai silver itu.

Mayuzumi sudah tak tahan lagi menahan semua rasa rindu, benci, kesal yang tak berujung. Ia merengkuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Perlahan air matanya pun jatuh juga.

"Apa kau datang hanya untuk menyakiti ku lagi...?" Gilirian Mayuzumi yang terisak.

"Aku minta maaf, Mayuzumi-san... aku benar-benar minta maaf... tapi aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua perasaan yang kau peruntukan bagiku.. aku harap aku dapat membalasnya, tapi aku tidak bisa, Mayuzumi-san..."

Sebuah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dibuat Kuroko selama hidupnya. Pelukan Mayuzumi pun semakin erat.

"Aku merasakan detak jantungmu, Mayuzumi-san..."

"Aku akan.. sering-sering menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Mayuzumi-san..." Kuroko meletakkan sebelah telapak tangan Mayuzumi di pipi kanannya.

"Tanganmu semakin kurus dan dingin, Mayuzumi-san.. tapi aku akan menghangatkannya kembali... pasti akan ku hangatkan kembali.."

Semakin deras air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kuroko. "Mayuzumi-san..." suara Kuroko semakin serak.

"Mayuzumi-san..."

Tak ada respon apapun.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaa~~

Akhirnya setelah tidak pernah muncul, tidak pernah apdet, tidak pernah jelas, aku kembali dengan sebuah fic baru.

Maafkan Author baik ini yang sudah 'jahat' tidak melanjutkan fic yang masih menggantung. Jujur saya belum dapet mood untuk meneruskannya *bows*

Well ya.. yang penting arigatou gozaimasu untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu fic-fic saya, sungguh saya sangat berterimakasih.

Sampai bertemu di karya saya berikutnya!

Ja~


End file.
